With the advancement of the embedded systems, the smart phones are replacing the traditional camera to capture pictures or for video recording purposes. Nowadays, smart phones offer extensive features to the user to add attributes to capture picture or video such as change of color, background change, pixel size, dimensions of the picture of a cropping feature. The users are now adapted to the smart phones and smart phones have become the first preference to capture pictures or in recording videos. Moreover, people are nowadays excited to take selfies and share it with their friends. Users want to see themselves in the picture, so they can enjoy the moment completely. Usually, they encounter a problem while holding the smart phone or taking the selfies. Usually, the user holds the smart phone with one hand and clicks on a button to capture the image. However, this process has many disadvantages. Many times, the smart phone gets dropped from the hand due to improper handling which results in unnecessary damage to the smart phone. Moreover, the user can only hold the smart phone at the arm length which usually does not capture the entire view of the surroundings. In this way, the captured selfie is limited to the person's vicinity and hence does not capture the entire situation or surrounding. In addition to that, the user often fails to hold the smart phone stable enough which affects the quality of the captured image. The camera of the smart phone needs to remain stable for a few seconds to capture the image correctly. But consistent small vibrations, due to blood pressure, vibrates the hand of the user minutely which therefore becomes the reason of non-stability and yields blurry pictures.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an adjustable portable electronic device holder. The present invention is designed to adjust to hold various sizes and types of portable electronic devices both vertically and horizontally. The present invention can be locked to one size to securely hold a portable electronic device. The present invention can be magnetically mounted to any metal surface to aid in capturing pictures or images. The present invention can be mounted to a stand device such as, but not limited to a tripod stand both vertically and horizontally.